


Сделка

by innokentya



Series: На перекрестках вселенных [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Сказ о том, как верховный маг Бруклина решил посотрудничать со Мстителями (читай — оказался их огромным фанатом).
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Tony Stark
Series: На перекрестках вселенных [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926463
Kudos: 3





	Сделка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Хэдканон из разряда "А что, если бы...", где "Эндгейм" закончился хорошо, потому что подсобили друзья из соседнего фандома :)

— Я вот в душе не…

Тони осекается на полуслове, косясь на Стива. Внутреннее чутье не подводит — тот смотрит на него слегка негодующе и в его взгляде без подсказки можно прочесть оглушающе громкое: «Не выражаться!»

— …не понимаю, что в моем доме делает верховный маг Бруклина, — бегом сориентировавшись, заканчивает предложение Тони, скрещивая руки на груди.

Магнус словно и не слышит возмущения в голосе Тони: ерзает в кресле, пытаясь устроиться поудобней, закидывает ногу на ногу и совершенно отвратительно-довольно улыбается.

— Мистер Старк, — его голос ленив, словно кошка под майским солнцем, — я узнал, что вы боретесь с силой, которая неподвластна вам всем вместе взятым. Думаю, помощь вам понадобится, и я хочу ее предложить.

— Но…

Изящным жестом руки Магнус велит ему умолкнуть. Все больше и больше Старк напоминает себе закипающий чайник, но, к удивлению (даже собственному), безропотно затыкается.

— Разумеется, — продолжает Магнус, медленно перебирая пальцами по подлокотнику, — маги не работают за бесплатно. И да, — он вскидывает бровь, — если _Стрэнджи_ утверждает обратное, то он врет.

Тони чувствует, как начинает дергаться левый глаз, и совершенно точно убежден, что пожалеет, но все-таки интересуется, какую же цену имеет помощь Магнуса.

Предчувствие его не подводит.

После успешного разрешения мстительской диллемы под кодовым названием «Спаси мир от большой сливы», которое, конечно же, придумывает Магнус, Железный Человек начинает вести себя очень странно. Это подмечают все нью-йоркские СМИ, а особенно растиражированной новостью становится появление обилия кристаллов Сваровски на его шлеме.

Глядя на пестрые заголовки и ужасные фотографии, не сходящие с первых страниц прессы, Тони много вздыхает, много закатывает глаза и много матерится, даже не взирая на недовольство Стива.

На деле он уверен, что это — лишь минимум его способностей высказать недовольство.

Как уверен и в том, что по истечению месяца, запрошеного Магнусом в качестве платы, он точно убьет этого чертового верховного мага.

Не раньше, разумеется, чем вытряхнет его из своего костюма.


End file.
